


一只猫的使命

by danlanqiqi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Summary: 这次的文大概不怎么甜……故事开头接TV144话暗杏的“约会”。我写着写着发现把[1][2]和[3][4]分成两个故事来读也OK！也许停在[2]的结尾会比较甜。
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 4





	一只猫的使命

**Author's Note:**

> 这次的文大概不怎么甜……故事开头接TV144话暗杏的“约会”。我写着写着发现把[1][2]和[3][4]分成两个故事来读也OK！也许停在[2]的结尾会比较甜。

[1]

在决斗都市终于落下帷幕后的某个休息日里，尚未寻得法老王之名的暗游戏曾陪杏子去逛过宠物店。也算是难得轻松无忧的时光。

橱窗里各种各样可爱的小动物或是眨巴着亮晶晶的眼睛开心地玩玩具，或是慵懒地躺在窝里睡大觉，一举一动无不吸引路人驻足观赏。

暗游戏很少关心决斗怪兽以外的事，而和游戏共同的日常生活中也很少出现“宠物”这个词。养宠物是怎样的概念他并不清楚，只是模模糊糊地知道有不少人在养狗而已，毕竟遛狗的路人往往特别有存在感。

“你看，他们好像是买下它了！真好呢，我也希望能养条这么大的狗，又帅气又有安全感！”刚进店，杏子就被一条巨大的牧羊犬吸引了全部的注意力。然而身后之人却毫无反应。

她困惑地回过头，随即有些好笑地看着暗游戏站在猫笼前喃喃自语：“原来除了狗还可以有别的可以选择……”他好奇地观察那些猫，像是发现了新大陆。

杏子忍住笑意，临时改变计划干脆带他去看看更多的宠物店。她很高兴他们终于有“决斗怪兽”和“武藤游戏”以外的话题可以聊了。在紧张不安的即将揭晓真相的未来降临以前，先享受当下吧！

那一天，他们谈论了很多关于宠物的话题。各种各样的宠物，许许多多与宠物有关的故事。

傍晚，与杏子告别后，暗游戏立刻敲开心之房间的门，把身体还给正主。虽然并不知道这一天都发生了什么事，但游戏知道对方的心情很不错。他笑嘻嘻地调侃道：“是一次不错的约会嘛。另一个我，你有进步噢！”

——深夜60分钟分割线，1小时内写完果然是不可能的，上面的文字后来还改了很多——

“不会再有第三次了。”暗游戏双手抱胸，以面无表情表达“被出卖”的不满。

游戏双手合十，吐了吐舌头：“抱歉！事先忘记和你说了……那个、那你们后来去哪儿玩了？”

“宠物店。”

“就只是宠物店？”

“嗯啊。”暗游戏理所当然地点点头，“伙伴养过宠物吗？”

游戏脸上的笑容变得有些僵硬。“当然养过！每个人都会养宠物啊！”他不由地加快了脚下的步伐，小小的影子在夕阳下却被拉得很长很长。

透明的只有他能看到的暗游戏就在他的身边很近的距离，陪他以同样的速率走着，身体后方的地面铺满了夕阳的余晖，没有一寸阴影。他早已习惯了另一个灵魂的存在，以及每天做各种事都被对方近距离围观的目光。仿佛是自然而然的事，竟从未感到过不自在。

远去的已模糊的记忆中，也曾有一个身影，陪在他身边，寸步不离。

“伙伴？”那个灵魂温柔地呼唤他。

他过回神来，“抱歉，我是想说，”嘴角扯出一个淡淡的笑容，“其实，我很小的时候养过一条狗……”

然后瞬间就被打断了。

“伙伴不想说的话不用勉强。”

他怔了怔，停下脚步。暗游戏也随之停下来，两只手插在裤袋里保持一贯拉风的站姿。

“不，说给另一个我听的话也没关系。”

[2]

在武藤游戏还是个懦弱的没有什么朋友的孤单孩子时，曾有一个小小的生命为他的童年带来无限希望与勇气。

在他被公园里的孩子王打到无力还手时，一只瘸腿的白色小狗跳出来救了他。趁那个嚣张的坏孩子抱着膝盖嗷嗷大叫要把狗打死时，他不知哪来的胆子朝着对方的伤口又踢了一脚，接着以前所未有的速度抱起小狗就跑，一路跑回了家。

“妈妈，我们养一条狗好吗？”

楚楚可怜的灰头土脸的他，和楚楚可怜的瘸腿小狗。任谁都不忍心拒绝吧。

于是他有了一只宠物，一条365天围着他转、逗他开心、时刻保护他的狗。——不，对他而言或许已不仅仅是宠物，而是家人一般的存在。

他抱着它，抚摸它的白肚子，向它许下约定：“我们要永远在一起噢！一起长大，一起玩！总有一天我会长成真正的男子汉保护你！”

它转了转乌溜溜的眼珠，轻轻地“汪”了一声。

那时候他并不知道，这个约定永远不可能实现……

历史总是惊人的相似。某天他又一次被公园里的那个孩子王抓住了领子，摁在地上一顿乱打。 “汪！”那抹白色又跳了出来将他护住，张大嘴巴向对方展示自己锐利的牙齿。

但历史也不总是一模一样。对方躲开了它的攻击，并重重地将它踹飞，它的脑袋撞在了有尖锐凸起的石头上，鲜血淋漓……

宠物医院里，他抱着它的尸体嚎啕大哭。

它再也不会因为他的哭喊而睁开眼睛了，它再也不会舔着他的手向他不停地摇尾巴了。他们不能一起长大了。他还没来得及成为真正的男子汉。

那是他第一次深刻地体会到生命的脆弱，以及，自己的无能。

“我一直是个软弱虫，而它到死都在保护着我……”游戏的声音在颤抖着，尽管脸上的表情看起来十分平静，“我以为我们会永远在一起，不，其实后来想想，根本不可能永远在一起。狗的寿命只有十年吧？最后它还是要走的。”

默默听他诉说心事的暗游戏不禁握紧了拳头。他很想要说什么安慰一下，却如鲠在喉。——这个三千年前无名的法老王的亡魂，最后也还是要走的……吧。

“伙伴才不是软弱虫。”半晌，才总算想到可以说什么。

游戏摇摇头，眼眸低垂，“不，现在我还是个软弱虫。我很想再养只宠物，却忍不住害怕死亡，我怕我不能承受它的离……”

“伙伴会变强的！”暗游戏突然提高了音量，将那自卑式的发言无情地打断，“总有一天你会变得足够强大，去保护你想保护的东西！”在游戏惊讶地抬眼看他时，他的语气又变得柔软下来，可话语中依然充斥着坚定不移，“事实上，我觉得伙伴一直都很强大。”

被一个比自己强大百倍的人说自己强大。

也许只是鼓励，但游戏实实在在地感受到了对方的心意。两心一体的关系吗？什么样的情绪都瞒不过彼此。

“谢谢你，另一个我。”他如释重负地长叹，积压于心的阴霾仿佛一扫而空了。他想，总会有那么一天，当他认为自己足够坚强的那一天，他会再去养个宠物。好好地守护它，看它长大，陪它走过或长或短的一生。至于永远在一起什么的……

——我想永远和你在一起。

蓦地，昔日许下的约定像一块小石头跳进了他的心湖，漾起一圈又一圈的涟漪。

游戏注视着那张和自己长相极为相似的脸，想像有朝一日阳光不再穿透虚无可以稳稳落在暗游戏的身上，想像他们能真正地并肩而行共同前往下一个决斗之地，想像这个一直被自己视为目标的人可以拍着自己的肩膀认可自己的实力……

他深深地吸了口气，不敢再想下去。视线向下，又向上，手指无意识地摩挲衣角。

他知道，假装没事只是徒劳，他脸上的表情和不自觉的小动作暗游戏都在看在眼里。正如他也能发现对方的细微变化，比方说那微微下压的眉和放口袋里的拳头。

幸好他们都对此保持沉默。

游戏试图开启一个新的话题：“另一个我，会想养宠物吗？”

“会啊。”暗游戏立即给予肯定答复。

“哎？那有想过养什么样的吗？”

“猫。”毫不犹豫的回答。——看来古埃及人是真的很喜欢猫。

“那么，颜色？”

“黑色吧，黑色比较酷。”

“还要在它的身上挂满银饰对吗？”

话音刚落，两人不约而同地笑了，压抑的气氛瞬间被打破。

回家的路上，他们刻意避开所有不愉快的话题，仅认真地讨论宠物猫——如果身边有这么一只帅气的挂满银饰的黑猫。光是想想都会很开心。

[3]

时光未央，岁月静好。

多么希望时间能停留在那一刻。

很久很久以后，享誉全球、当之无愧的决斗王武藤游戏仍会怀念那段难得闲适的时光里，他和三千年前无名法老王的灵魂快乐地畅想一只宠物猫的存在。

如今，暗游戏，不，应该说——亚图姆，已经不在了。

那一天，冥界的大门开启，漂泊三千年的灵魂消失在神圣的光芒中。

游戏终于看见那挺拔的身影沐浴在光中是怎样的惊为天人；他们终于一起走向决斗场进行了一次堪称巅峰的精彩对决；不败的王终于用真实的有温度的手拍着他的肩膀说：“伙伴一直都有不输给别人的强劲。”

终于……成为真正的男子汉了吧。

似曾相识的景，物是人非。

夕阳西下，游戏走在那条熟悉的路上。身侧少了一个透明的灵魂，脚边却多了一只黑色的猫，猫的脖子上戴着缀有不少银饰的皮项圈。

“真是好可惜，他在的时候你还没有出生，你在的时候他已经走了。”他仰起头，收起总是挂在脸上的温和笑意，幽幽地叹了口气。附近没有别人，他放纵自己表现出些许的悲伤。

黑猫走得很慢，却亦步亦趋紧紧跟在主人的身边。它低低地叫了几声，算是回答。

“走不动了吗？”游戏弯下腰，摸摸它的脑袋，它耷拉着耳朵，懒洋洋地打了个呵欠。

游戏轻轻地将它抱起，指尖抚过猫背上舒适柔软的毛。它懒懒地闭上眼，缓缓摇晃尾巴。

他想起了它小的时候。在失去亚图姆后最无所适从的日子里，他只能向它诉说内心的思念与忧伤。可它似乎能听懂人话，一旦他提起那段历史说起那个名字时，它就会发出尖锐的叫声跳出他的怀抱，四处乱窜。大概这就是猫与狗的不同吧，在他心情不好的时候它还总故意折腾他，高傲地保持距离，任他跟在身后跑得气喘吁吁。

伴随一天天的长大，它渐渐不再抗拒，偶尔也会停下舔到一半的爪子，听他说说心事。很多话他只说一半，因为它的耐心有限说多了又会闹脾气。

可是现在……

“你现在都不嫌我烦了吗？我说再多你都不会生气地咬我了。我不单单想念他我还想念你，想念小时候的你。你不是老了，只是成长了，对吗？你……有在听我说话吗？”他一下一下梳理它的毛，曾几何时乌黑发亮的毛发已失去了往日的光泽。

没什么精神的它好一会儿才睁开眼，用尾巴扫了扫他的胳膊。

“太好了，我还以为……你睡着了。”

再过不久，太阳就要下山了。

手指挠了挠它的耳背，他用只有彼此才能听到的音量在它耳边温柔地说：“我们回家吧。”

“喵。”怀里的猫咪满足地阖上双眼。

[4]

黑猫再一次睁开眼时，四周的景象都变了。没有主人宠溺的怀抱，没有夕阳下的马路，也没有家中舒适的毛毯。它警惕地打量玉石砌成的冷冰冰的地面，小心翼翼地碎步前行。

这地方寂静且空旷。

它竖起耳朵，捕捉到了什么。它向那个地方跑去，伸长脖子去寻找声音的来源。

“汪！”是一只白色的狗。

“喵！”它向后退了一步，绷紧四肢。

“你发现什么了？”某个高大的身影远远地走来，白色的狗又兴奋地吠了好几声。他每走一步，身上金色的饰品都会随之摇晃出好听的声音。他蹲下身，歪着脑袋看它，“这里怎么会有一只黑猫？”

他的身上，有熟悉的气味。

十多年来，每当它钻进存放旧衣的置物筐里都能嗅到那个味道。

“你叫什么名字？”他伸手去摸它的头，并未遭到拒绝。

他又摸了摸它脖子上的项圈，在缀了很多银饰夸张到不行的项圈上果不其然刻着它的名字。修长的指抚过那个名字，而后，久久地僵在半空中。

黑猫静静地看着他，一动不动。

他的脸，像它最熟悉的人。

十多年来，常常抱着它怀念远去之魂还故作坚强的那个主人。

它闭上眼，小小的脑袋蹭了蹭他的手。

“伙伴！”一双大掌将它圈进怀中。

“伙伴……”他紧紧地抱着它，双臂不住地颤抖。

满载思念的声音如潮水般灌入它的耳朵。它的身体突然开始发光，变得透明……

游戏抱着爱猫，一遍又一遍温柔地呼唤它的名字——很想唤醒它，却又不忍惊扰它的美梦。能一生无病无痛地迈向终点，也是它的福。

想要奢求更多，却不敢奢求。

想要永远在一起，却不敢说。

这种久违的钻心之痛……

他原以为自己早就强大到足以从容地面对生离死别。

因为再没有什么伤痛能比失去亚图姆更让他心碎了。——他甚至失去了他的半个灵魂。

而他一直有好好地活着，乐观而坚强地活着。他没有一蹶不振，他继承了亚图姆的意志，他已是名副其实的决斗王。

“可是为什么……”

十多年来，他不曾哭泣。此时此刻，却难以抑制夺眶而出的泪。

“为什么呢……”

幼稚的想法，自私的愿望，现在说出来也没有关系了吧？

“请不要走！”

“请陪在我身边！”

“我想要你留下来！我想带你看看这个世界！你还有好多没有去过的地方！我还有好多好多话要跟你说！”

反正，从悲伤的胸口中嘶喊出来的话语，它，还有他，都听不见呢。

嗓子有点疼。游戏停止了撕心裂肺的呐喊。他也不该再打扰它了。

他低下头，亲吻黑猫的耳朵，诉说最后的愿望：“我想永远和你在一起。”

——我想永远和你在一起。

在遥远的代表永生的另一个世界里，亚图姆怀抱黑猫，露出了罕见的温柔笑意。

“我也想永远和你在一起，伙伴。”

——我也想永远和你在一起，伙伴。

穿越空间与时间，想要传达的心意。

游戏蓦地瞠大了眼，泪水悬停在脸颊上，麻木的心脏仿佛又剧烈地跳动了起来。

他在做梦吗？是幻觉吗？ 这个从心底深处传来的声音。

“另一个……我？”

——另一个……我？

“伙伴！”

——伙伴！

他惊愕地发现，怀中的黑猫醒来了，圆圆的眼里闪烁着璀璨星光。黑猫仰起脖子，舔去他脸上晶莹的泪。

“伙伴，我相信我们之间的羁绊。”

——伙伴，我相信我们之间的羁绊。

心中空荡荡的阴冷角落里瞬间又有了光亮，温暖如初。他微微颔首，唇畔释出会心笑意：“就算分开，我也在你身边。”

——就算分开，我也在你身边。

用尽最后一丝力气蹭了蹭主人的脸，黑猫安详地躺在他的怀里，永远地睡着了。

它有好好地传达这永恒的誓约呢。

另一个世界里。

光芒散去，身体不再透明，黑猫“喵”地一声尖叫，狠狠地咬在亚图姆的手上。在白狗的狂吠声和“你竟然敢咬法老王”的怒吼中，它正以迅雷不及掩耳之速向远处狂奔而去……

“马哈德！玛娜！快抓住它！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> [罗嗦的后记你可以跳过不看]
> 
> 看完某电影冒出这个脑洞后我自己都吓了一跳！本来不想动笔写它的，但又非常想要把这个画面写下来——AIBO在现实世界伤心地抱着即将死去的猫时，内心深处听见了来自王样的声音。而饲养一只猫是曾经他和王样的约定（两人的美好幻想）。
> 
> 我多么希望我会画画，能把这一幕画下来！
> 
> 但我不会画画。只能把它写成了文字，任由大家想像。
> 
> 在写[1]和[2]的时候，老是改来改去，也忍痛删掉了一些段落（你妹！一个多小时白写了）。写到一半的时候觉得这个故事不太虐，又好平淡，果然发上来后，大家连评论的欲望都没有，嗯……我也觉得自己写的玻璃渣没什么味道不好吃。
> 
> 我以为我会面无表情地敲完最后一个字。
> 
> 事实却是：我泪流满面地写啊写，去吃饭，回来继续写，继续泪流满面。
> 
> 下次绝对不这样玩了，这种“陪着笔下的Aibo一起痛哭”的经历不想再有第二次。
> 
> 最后谈一些我对暗表的理解。
> 
> 这两个人之间的感情绝对不仅仅是友情，但也不能说就是基情。我常常觉得拿基情来概括真的太世俗了，这份感情的构成很复杂，是各种各样感情的融合：友情、爱情、亲情……是一种他爱，也是一种自爱。他们两心一体，共同成长，带给彼此积极的影响。失去王样（Aibo）的感觉才是【真·自己变得不完整了】。
> 
> 就算Aibo再怎么强大……他不可能忘记王样，当一切没发生过。那么他就势必会心痛。我所理解的Aibo的强大，应该是那种面对困难挫折能保持乐观态度，但实在很难受的话，他也能合理排解消极情绪（反例：报社的马利克）。排解情绪需要有一个出口吧？如果可以的话与其天天摸卡组，不如养只宠物！把不开心的事和尘封的记忆都说给它听！对王样我也抱有同样的想法。王样回冥界后到底过着怎样的生活？应该可以从字里行间猜到吧？
> 
> 但宠物并不等于王样（或Aibo），它只是一种依恋转移。我觉得Aibo和王样对互相都有很深的依恋（我指心理学上的依恋），说通俗点，大概就是常说的“Aibo依存症”？多玛篇里王样简直了！害得我比起Aibo更担心王样在冥界要怎么办……天天站在山顶喊Aibo吗？
> 
> 至于其他想要表达的东西，还是希望大家能通过文字去感受。
> 
> 谢谢你能吃下这份不好吃的玻璃渣。
> 
> danlanqiqi  
> 最终未能赶上白情的170315


End file.
